Switched
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: [IYYYH] Kagome finds herself in an awkward position, as well as Hiei. And, to think, just taking one nap you'd be turned into a male youkai or a miko! What is the world becoming to? new summary Rated M Just in case.
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary:  
  
Okay, why am I on a tree? I'm supposed to be on the ground sleeping in my sleeping bag. Also, why has my senses heightened a lot?  
  
Strange, I do not remember sleeping on the ground. Why do I feel...? Oh shit! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
I opened my eyes to hear birds chirping and... cars? Since, when did Sengoku  
  
Jidai have cars? Okay, why am I on a tree? I'm supposed to be on the ground in my  
  
sleeping bag. Also, why has my senses heightened a lot?  
  
"GAHH!!!" I fell out of the tree landing on top of my face. I soon recovered and  
  
was now standing. Okay, why do I feel short? Seriously, short. That is just messed up.  
  
I started walking towards the shrine, probably I could ask Mama what's wrong  
  
with me.  
  
~#~  
  
"BITCH, WAKE UP!" yelled someone. I immediately opened my eyes. Strange, I  
  
don't remember sleeping on the ground. Why do I feel...? Oh shit!  
  
I immediately jumped out of the sleeping bag. I heard something thump on the  
  
ground. I then noticed that I was wearing pajamas, and that I have... breasts? WAS I  
  
TURNED INTO AN ONNA?! Okay, I should not panic. ...Did someone put a spell? No,  
  
no one could have done that. I would have smelt it.  
  
~#~  
  
As, I walked home, I could feel these gazes directed toward me. It was more of a  
  
lust like from every girl, which just creep me out to no ends. I still could feel them staring  
  
at me. WHY ME? I'M NOT A LESBO! WHAT HAPPENED? Wait...  
  
I ran towards an alley. I had just noticed that I have no breasts. I checked (Yeah  
  
you get it) "OH GAWD!" I AM A MALE?!  
  
~#~  
  
~With Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke ~  
  
They had heard someone shout out, "OH GAWD!" and ran towards the alley they  
  
heard the shout from. They saw it was Hiei, and they thought someone bothered him and  
  
wanted to slice the ningen who bothered or annoyed him.  
  
Yusuke yelled out, "HIEI, YOU HAVE BETTER NOT KILL ANYONE!" Hiei  
  
looked at them, eyes wide. They all looked at him shocked. He had displayed one other  
  
type of emotion with them.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, let me talk to Hiei to see what's wrong." Said Kurama. He  
  
had noticed that Hiei was acting strangely. He did not even hide his demon presence.  
  
Kurama could feel shock and fear from Hiei's aura.  
  
"Hai." They both said and left. Kurama coolly walked up to Hiei, who just felt  
  
frightened. Kurama frowned slightly. Something IS wrong with Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, let's go to my house. You need some explaining to do."  
  
Hiei had shocked Kurama by saying, "Who's Hiei?"  
  
END~ So, how was it? Well, tell me in the reviews. Ja, I have to go to bed now cause I have to wake up early tomorrow. 


	2. Ch2

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hiei had shocked Kurama by saying, "Who's Hiei?"  
  
This Time:  
  
"You're Hiei," began Kurama. "You work for Koenma, as well as I do. You are a  
  
skilled swordsman and have great agility. You have a Jagan eye implanted on your  
  
forehead, and you are the brother to Yukina, the ice maiden." Hiei started to walk back.  
  
"I-I don't know wh-what are you t-talking about?" Hiei then left in great speed,  
  
leaving a stunned Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked at the direction Hiei left off. "How could you not know?"  
  
whispered Kurama. Kurama then left towards a different direction and began pondering  
  
about what was wrong with Hiei.  
  
~!~  
  
"BITCH! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FIND NARAKU, SO WE COULD  
  
HAVE THE JEWEL SHARDS IN MY POSSESSIONS!" The inu yelled at  
  
me.  
  
"Oh, how much I want to sit that baka inu." I muttered to myself. I heard a loud  
  
crash, and I looked at the inu hanyou. He had made a small crater with his face. Was it  
  
something I said? If it was, then I'll be enjoying every second of giving this baka hanyou  
  
pain.  
  
"Inuyasha, there is no need to rush. We already managed to collect three shards  
  
yesterday. We deserve a break." I looked to see who said that. It was a monk in purple  
  
robes. Next to him was a woman. She had clothes that were from the feudal era, and she  
  
had a giant boomerang that was made out of... demon bones. 'Strange, a monk, a...  
  
demon exterminator I would say, and an inu hanyou...' I looked around and saw a baby  
  
kitsune and a fire neko. 'Why would they all travel together? Also, why would two  
  
youkais and a hanyou travel with humans?'  
  
"Houshi-sama is right, Inuyasha. We all deserve a break, and we have been  
  
searching for the Shikon Kakera for two weeks straight," Said the exterminator. The rest  
  
nodded in agreement, while the now know hanyou, Inuyasha, "Feh".  
  
'Reminds me of Yusuke.' Mused I. I then felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked at  
  
them to see that they were looking at me strangely. "What?!"  
  
"You are acting quite strange today, Kagome-sama," said the monk. The  
  
exterminator and the two youkai's nodded in agreement.  
  
I had nothing to say, but... "I'm going to take a bath." I spotted a large yellow  
  
backpack. 'Must be that Kagome-girl's backpack and where her stuff is at.' I walked  
  
towards it. The only things I took out were what ningen's call a bra and underwear and  
  
this ridiculous short skirt that reached up I would say to the girl's mid thigh. I also took  
  
out a white green-collared shirt that was long sleeved.  
  
The next thing I started to rummage for were what ningen's called shampoo and  
  
conditioner. I found them easily and took some soap. 'I bet this girl acts cheerful, but  
  
there is no way in hell I'm going to do that.' I then got up and walked towards where I  
  
smelled water. Even though I am in a human body, it is easy to scent off where water is.  
  
Humans just do not know that they could expand their senses.  
  
As I walked, I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I looked to see what it were two  
  
youkai. One was a bat youkai, and the other was a... I can't tell really.  
  
"Give us the Shikon Kakera, girl!" 'The Shikon Kakera? I don't remember having  
  
it. Must be the who owned this body, but how am I going to look for my body, if I don't  
  
even know where I am? Plus, I'm quite interested in finding out what the Shikon Kakera  
  
is. Hm...'  
  
"What is the Shikon Kakera, youkai?" The two youkai looked at each other and  
  
back at me.  
  
"Since you are going to die, we might as well tell you." One of the spoke.  
  
"The Shikon Kakera is only a fragment to the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no  
  
Tama is a jewel that can grant any wishes," said the bat youkai.  
  
"And now, you shall die." Said the other youkai. They both lunged at me at the  
  
same time. 'Shit! I should've formed a tactful plan to escape.' I remembered I had all  
  
these stuff in my hands.  
  
I then threw the shampoo bottle at the bat youkai, hitting it at the face. The stuff  
  
in the bottle had spilled over the bat. I then threw the soap at the other youkai, and it  
  
managed to get into its mouth. 'Well, that was interesting.'  
  
"BITCH! YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled both. I paid no heed to it and started  
  
running.  
  
'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!' That was the only words that went through  
  
my head. I could tell they were gaining up on my fast.  
  
"There's no point in running, girl. You are going to die anyway, so give up."  
  
The bat youkai had gotten in front of me, and I crashed into him. I fell backwards.  
  
"Kuso..." I muttered out.  
  
"Now, now, girl. You shall die a slow, horrible death."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/n: Heheh... now what will happen next. Will, Hiei survive? And, where the heck is Kagome? 


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer:** Like with all my other stories and chapters I posted up, I own nothing.  
.  
  
.  
**_Last Time:_  
**  
The bat youkai had gotten in front of me, and I crashed into him. I fell backwards.  
  
"Kuso..." I muttered out.  
  
"Now, now, girl. You shall die a slow, horrible death."  
.  
  
.  
_**This Time:  
**_  
I silently gulped. I am a goner. I regret this day. I wished I told Yukina that I told  
  
Yukina that I am her brother. I wished I told Kurama that he is my friend and not some  
  
partner. I wished I could spar with the detective one more time. Man, I even wished to be  
  
nice to the baka.  
  
"Now, girl, shinen!"  
.  
  
.  
** [**_With Kagome_**]**  
  
I rushed towards my house, and I jumped into the well. Though, when I did, it  
  
didn't work. "Shoot! It does not work!" There is something bad happening in the other  
  
side. I can feel it.  
  
However, this time I pounded my fist on the ground. "Darn it!" I heard the well  
  
shed's door slide open.  
  
"Who's there?!" shouted Ojii-san. If he found me right now, he would throw  
  
paper wards at me. Therefore, I stayed silent until I heard him close it.  
  
I sighed. "Meow." I heard Buyo. 'What a surprise.' I sarcastically mused. I glared  
  
at the well. Then, I felt something jump on my head. For some reason, the well worked.  
.  
  
.  
** [**_With Hiei_**]**  
  
I shut my eyes tight. I said a small prayer really. I did NOT want to die. I still  
  
have things to tell people. I did not even write a will. I started crying. Life really sucked  
  
for me. Nothing really went right.  
  
"Why? Kami-sama! You could have let me told my sister that I was her brother! I  
  
wished I was nice to the detective, fox, and the baka! Why couldn't you let me say that to  
  
her one more time or send a savior or something?!" I was a going to die in a girl's body. I  
  
bet I was crying.  
  
"Shut up, girl!" The youkai slapped me. I winced, and I glared at him. Then, I just  
  
noticed. There on the stupid youkai's forehead was something that glowed black.  
  
"Is that a Shikon Kakera on your forehead?" I just had to ask. At least, I hope, I  
  
could stall them.  
  
The youkai looked mildly surprised. "Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"Because I can see it." I casually said.  
  
The bat youkai had said, "Let's take her to the boss. Probably, he'll want her." I  
  
was startled by that, and I noticed the other youkai nodded.  
  
They grabbed me and started dragging me away. "Let me go, you dumbass! I am  
  
going to make you pay!"  
.  
  
.  
** [**_????? POV_**]**  
  
As I stayed in the hideout waiting the two baka youkais to return, I had patiently  
  
sat against the wall.  
  
"What do you think is taking them so long?" I looked to see who it was. It was  
  
my thieving buddy also known as my friend and somewhat brother, Kuronue.  
  
"Hn. Who cares, just as long as they get what we asked them to get." Kuronue  
  
raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Let go of me you bakas!" I heard a feminine voice, coming from outside the cave.  
  
Kuronue and I looked at each other. "Shall we check?" I asked. Kuronue nodded.  
  
I stood up, and we both checked whom it was.  
.  
  
.  
** [**_Out of POV_**]**  
  
"The boss would certainly like you," said a bat youkai. Kuronue and Youko  
  
entered into the scene.  
  
They saw the two youkais they convinced to steal some Shikon Kakera. Though,  
  
they were going to dispose of them soon and take the Shikon Kakeras for themselves.  
  
The girl, they were trying to bring in, lashed out wildly trying to break loose.  
  
"You mother fuckers get your damn hands off of me!"  
  
She then broke loose of their grip. Fire was evident in her eyes, burning with  
  
malice. In a quick movement, she punched both youkais in the stomach. Though,  
  
surprisingly, they disintegrated into ashes.  
  
.  
  
** END OF CHAPTER  
**  
A/n: weird chapter, ne? Well, I am arguing with myself about the fact if I should post up the sequel to "My Cuzzin Shuuichi AKA Kurama" or "Don't Smile", so hopefully I'll make up the right decision. 


	4. Ch4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Last Time:_

She then broke loose of their grip. Fire was evident in her eyes, burning with malice. In a quick movement, she punched both youkais in the stomach. Though, surprisingly, they disintegrated into ashes.

_This Time:_

"My, Youko, it seems as though we have a miko here," Kuronue said aloud for the unknown girl to hear.

"Why, yes, Kuronue. What shall we do with her?" asked Youko, as he played along.

Kagome... er... Hiei glared at them. "Shut up, fox, bat."

That amused them both. The miko had told them to shut up. "It seems as though, we have a very fiery spirited miko in our hands."

"Indeed," said Kuronue.

Hiei glared at them. "Temper, temper, miko."

Hiei gave them his usual remark, which would be the classical, "Hn". However, it amused them more for a miko to do that.

"Well, miko, what does that "hn" suppose to mean? Hm...?"

"Shut up, or I'll rip your throat out and feed it back to you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Youko, while waving his finger in front of Hiei's face. "You should really learn some manners."

Hiei tried to bite Youko's finger off, but Youko moved away. "My, my, you have quite a temper, miko.

Hiei muttered something under his breath. "Now what was that?" asked Kuronue, not quite catching what the "miko" had said.

"I hate you both."

"Awe, that's the loveliest thing someone has said to me in years," replied Youko, in a sarcastic tone.

**Kagome**

Kagome leapt out of the well, when she noticed the well's magic transported her. Sadly, once she had come out, the first thing that greeted her was the Hiraikotsu.

Instinctively, Kagome dodged to the right and drew the katana out, slicing the Hiraikotsu in half once it came back.

'Wow! Did I do that?' asked Kagome to herself.

Sango just stared in disbelief, as the two pieces of her Hiraikotsu flew past her. A wave of shock hit her very hard.

"Gomen nasai, Sango-chan," said Kagome, but of course, Sango did not know that was Kagome.

In anger, Sango yelled, "Damn you, youkai!". She attacked with her hidden blade, she kept under her kimono's right sleeve.

Kagome's eyes widened and quickly jumped to a nearby tree branch. She really was sorry. It was just on instinct that she had to protect herself or get seriously injured or worse dead. "I'm truly sorry, Sango!"

Sango glared at the youkai. "Why should you be sorry?! And, how the hell did you know my name?!"

"Well, Sango-chan, if you let me explain, which you should. I am KAGOME."

Sango gave a un-lady-like snort. "How can you be, Kagome, when she went off to take a bath?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Everything fitted in. The puzzle was completed... or not. 'Grr... the owner of this body must have done this!' Kagome thought in rage. 'That bastard!' Kagome remembered something that made her face turn red. 'He went off to take a bath with MY body?! I am going to kill him!'

The youkai disappeared from Sango's sight. "What got that youkai embarrassed?" Sango murmured to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a hand placed on her ass. She felt it grope her butt. Next thing we all know is... a lecherous monk known as Miroku is twitching on the floor saying, "It was worth it."

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Last Time:_

Suddenly, she felt a hand placed on her ass. She felt it grope her butt. Next thing we all know is... a lecherous monk known as Miroku is twitching on the floor saying, "It was worth it."

_This Time:_

"Don't you dare touch me, you damn fox!"

A cold, feminine voice reached Kagome's ears. 'Dang. I'm scared to ever meet whoever that is.' Kagome sighed. She felt curious to know who that was.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Kagome shuddered and went to check out the voice.

With Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei

"Well, miko, it's impossible for me to," replied Youko.

Hiei looked annoyed, but it had made him er… him in Kagome's body look cute. "And why is that?"

Youko chuckled a bit and looked over to Kuronue. "I sense a presence speeding up here. Can you check it out?"

"I might as well. Maybe, I'll get a fight," answered Kuronue, as he stretched his arms a bit.

"So, you're the guy who stole my body!" Kagome made her appearance. Of course, she was still in Hiei's body.

Hiei, in Kagome's body, looked annoyed. "I did not steal it." His, err Kagome's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Sure you didn't!" Kagome crossed (a/n: man this is getting tiring but of course you guys know Kagome is Hiei's body and vise versa)

Hiei looked away still annoyed. "What are you, a slut? Because this skirt is too short! How can any wench live like this?!"

Kagome looked pissed. "I am not a damn slut! And, that is my school uniform you baka!"

Youko and Kuronue sighed. Apparently, two unsatisfied girl and demon were in front of their home/cave. "Would you two quiet down? You both sound like you both are mates." Youko stated. "Damn. My ears are hurting." He muttered.

"Poor you," said Kuronue, as he patted Youko's back. "I'm just glad my ears are not as sensitive as yours."

Hiei and Kagome glared at them. Youko sighed. "What is the solution here? And, how do you both know each other?"

"I don't know him/her!" said Kagome and Hiei.

"And, why should I know someone this short?" said Kagome.

"Why should I know someone who dresses like a slut?" said Hiei, while glaring at Kagome.

"Grr.. why should I know someone who has their hair like those DBZ characters? …you wannabe." (A/n: I do not own DBZ just had to say that) Kagome stated, as she glared back at Hiei.

"Apparently, they made a "little" switch," stated Kuronue, as it seemed to them that the two were insulting themselves other than the other.

"It seems as that," said Youko.

"Children, children…" said Kuronue, as he thought it was time that the two should stop. Hiei and Kagome looked at him. "We can solve this solution. You both just need to calm down and-…"

"be good little kids so daddy over there will find out what's wrong," Youko butted in. Kuronue glared at Youko's playfulness but ignored it. That was Youko's usual self, since he IS a kitsune.

Hiei snorted. "Why should I listen to you?" Kagome hit Hiei on the head.

"Don't you want to be in your body?! Also, how can you even walk if there's something between your legs?! Gawd. It's so annoying!" shouted Kagome. Kuronue coughed a bit, choking on air at the sudden change of topic.

Youko looked at Kuronue. "How can we stand walking with something between our legs?"

"Youko, that is something to be left unsaid."

"Well, I don't understand how women walk around with these two lumps on their chest! It just bounces as I walk dammit!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I don't understand that, as well, Kuronue," said Youko. "How can they walk like that? It does quite look annoying, but..."

"Youko," said Kuronue in a warning tone.

"There's a name for that you know! It's called breasts."

"Well there's a name for the "something between your legs" too. It's called a dick."

"Grr…" Kagome and Hiei glared at each other straight in the eye. If you were actually there, you'd see sparks fly.

Youko and Kuronue looked at each other. "This isn't working out, Youko. We need to separate them."

Youko sighed. "I agree, Kuronue. So, who are you taking with you?"

"Hm…" Kuronue looked up a bit, while cupping his chin with his hand. "Let me think. It's quite hard really. You decide, Youko. You are the one with brains and are able to choose things easily, you know."

"Why thank you, Kuronue. Let's see, I'll just bring that Kagome, I think that is his, well her, name. Is it, Kuronue?"

"Yes, and that settles it. We'll solve why this "switch" happened. Though, this reminds me of something. Though, I can't quite remember what it is, Youko," said Kuronue.

Youko shrugged. "Maybe you'll remember what it is soon."

**End of Chapter**


	6. Ch6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n: **I had to change the rating due to… some stuff happening in this chapter. In some of the scenes, I got it from going to summer school, since I need to get health and P.E. out of the way. Well, CONTINUE!

* * *

Yusuke sat in class, bored to death. Keiko had once again dragged him into school. Yusuke scowled, as he looked at the board, which displayed "Guest Speaker". He rolled his eyes, another guest speaker for health. Hip-hip-hooray!

"Class," his teacher, Mrs. Sutton which reminded him of a button because it rhymed, began, "I would like to introduce you to a guest speaker who has talked around schools about sex." Now, there was a subject Yusuke would be into!

The lady came into the room. She was a bit chubby. Blonde hair, brown eyes, though she looked like the happiest woman alive. "Hello, my name is Mai. I am 45-yrs-old, and I've been married for only one year now." Yusuke could feel his eye twitched. Forty-five years old seemed ancient to him when he was little. And, forty-five years old still is!(Even if he had met demons that werelike his great, great grandfather!)"I am your visual aid."

Visual aid? Yusuke began to wonder. "I have one important thing to say to you all." Yusuke listened intently, and he bet everyone else was too. "People around you lie to you about condoms protecting you during sex." Okay… he thought. He was beginning to think she was a crazy lady.

--

Kurama sat in his class, staring out the window. It had been about three days since he last saw Hiei. On instincts, he caught an eraser thrown at him by the teacher. He could feel the students amazements at seeing how his reflexes were. Though, he ignored it and looked at the teacher.

"At least, we all know you have amazing reflexes, Minamino-san. Though, even if you are the top student of this school, you should set yourself as an example and pay attention in class," replied Kurama's teacher.

Kurama just smiled apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Zhuma-san. It won't happen again." The teacher nodded and continued on teaching his lessons, while Kurama was paying half attention. He already knew this stuff. It was going to be way easy (It was like a review learned from the 5th grade!). The only thing that made him worry was Hiei's health. His friend was acting strangely, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Whether Hiei liked it or not.

"I'll get Yusuke and Kuwabara to participate as well," he thought to himself.

- - -

School was done for today. A whole crowd of kids exiting from all sides of the school, from the main entrance, the back, the north parking lot, the south parking lot, the east parking lot, you get it.

"Yusuke-kun!" Many kids that attend Yusuke's school were surprised at who was calling him. And, Yusuke just looked over and waved at the one who called him.

Yusuke walked up to the figure that called him. "Yo! Shuuichi, what brings you here?" There were gasps among the shocked crowd. The name _Shuuichi_ always talked about _the_ Minamino Shuuichi. "Err… maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

Kurama chuckled knowing the unwanted stares they were receiving. "Hai, Yusuke-kun. I need to ask you a favor, for Hiei-kun's well-being."

Yusuke nodded, as they walked off. There were murmurs of "Yusuke Urameshi is probably going to get him to do his homework" or "Who could believe that Urameshi is friends with Minamino-san!" All and all, it was astonishment that reached everyone.

"Hey!" shouted Kuwabara as he ran up to Yusuke and Kurama. He looked around. "Where's the shrimp?"

"That's why I am proposing this meeting here," answered Kurama. "I'm quite concerned about Hiei. I haven't seen him for a couple of days. Usually this is normal, but…" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama to continue on.

Yusuke smirked. "Don't tell me you like Hiei that way, Kurama." Kurama's face turned a few shades of red.

"Hah! Urameshi, can you believe that Kurama's blushing like that!" Kuwabara added on, which made Kurama blush more.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, now's not the time to…"

"Hah! I knew it!" exclaimed Yusuke. "You're avoiding the truth. Huh, Kurama? You shouldn't look down on Kuwabara's and my intellectual skills now!" Kurama raised an amused eyebrow, as if saying yeah right.

Kurama received glares from them. "Let's get to the point! We need to find Hiei's whereabouts. Who knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, he could probably be with a girl… or worse! Another guy!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama hushed. But, that didn't stop him or Kuwabara from being… a teaser.

- - -

Hiei grumbled, as he looked at the ridiculous short skirt. "Can't this girl wear anything less inappropriate?" He growled.

"What's the matter with the skirt?" asked Kuronue. "The skirt's pretty fine, especially since it shows her nice long legs. Though, I wish women wore those kinds of clothing around here." The only thing he got out of Hiei (in Kagome's body) was a glare. "Come on! Live a little! Do things with her body! Maybe you could get that for revenge!"

"Keep talking," said Hiei, now interested in what Kuronue had to say.

Kuronue smirked. "You know, maybe we could get yourself a marking. Not a mating mark. That'd be too cruel for the young girl."

"Then bite me, dammit," Hiei demanded, making Kuronue blink several times. He blinked a couple of more times, as if trying to comprehend what Hiei was saying. "Are you going to?" Hiei asked, crossing his (her) legs.

Kuronue began to laugh. "You truly are droll! I can't believe that'd you asked that. And, for a second, I thought you were serious."

"I am serious!" Hiei replied hotly.

There was a long pause, a very long pause.

- - -

"Where are we going?" asked an annoyed Kagome, who obviously didn't like to be in a male's body. The height difference was uncanny, and she hated being the short one as well. While Youko was off in the six feet, she was stuck in the four foot to five foot section. Though, she was glad that she could catch up to his pace, considering Youko's long legs.

"A friend," was all Youko said, as he continued walking.

Kagome glared at him and smacked him on the arm. "Be more specific!"

"I was specific. Though, you may have heard of him…"

"And, he is?" Kagome asked, not liking the little quietness Youko was creating.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome paled. Her friend's enemy! The guy who tried killing her yet saved her several times!

Youko chuckled a bit. "You show your emotions quite openly. You shouldn't do that. It shows weakness." He received another slap in the arm for that comment.

"Well, sor-ry, I can't be Mrs. Impassive, just because you're Mr. Impassive," retorted Kagome.

"Well, we'd be Mr. and Mr. Impassive, since you are a guy," responded Youko, snickering a bit. "Are you forgetting that you are a man now? You have a dick not a vagina, so right now; you'll have to live with it."

"I want to kill you," Kagome said, ever so slowly. "But, I can't."

"Because you're quite feeble, even in your own body. Wait. You're feebler when you get back to your body. But, hey, we could always be Mr. and Mrs. Impassive and have little Impassive children, and they'll pass down our family name, and we could be called the "Impassives". Don't you love the surname?"

By being away from the two, birds soared into the air, sensing danger. After a few seconds, a loud slap was heard along with, "You're stupid sarcasm is going to kill you one day!"

* * *

**A/n:** Heh, sorry for the long, long wait. But, I had a huge writer's block for this story and couldn't think right. So, I finally typed this up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	7. Ch 7

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I suppose the story would end up like this.

**Last time:**

By being away from the two, birds soared into the air, sensing danger. After a few seconds, a loud slap was heard along with, "You're stupid sarcasm is going to kill you one day!"

**This time:**

Beautiful isn't it?

Hiei glared at the idiotic bat demon, who glanced nervously at his surroundings. The only good thing that bat demon said was revenge. Of course, he always gets his revenge.

Well, save for the damn spirit detective.

Fuck. Now, he had to plot two revenges? He sighed pushing back the annoying long black hair he had now.

"So…" again the bat demon wanted to start up a conversation.

"What the hell is it with you and wanting to talk?"

Kuronue chuckled a bit. "You seem quite fractious."

"So?"

"Yes."

"You make no sense. Don't talk to me." Hiei then turned around, his back facing Kuronue.

Kuronue began laughing. "Now, you're beginning to sound like a girl!" That comment had made his face meet with Kagome's shoe, lovely, isn't it? "Damn bastard."

- - -

"You know, Kurama," Yusuke began, while trudging up the steps to a shrine.

Kurama looked back at his slightly shorter companion. "Yes? What is it, Yusuke?"

"Kurama, you may be in love with him and all, and I'm glad to help. But, I don't want to climb all these fucking stairs!"

Kurama glared at him. "I'm not in love with Hiei, Yusuke. He's my close friend, and I am concern for his well-being."

Yusuke and Kuwabara scoffed at that remark. "That's a lie, Kurama!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "I don't care that you are gay and all, man. So, you don't have to hide it!" Yusuke nodded in agreement.

Kurama sighed. Does everyone think that he is gay? Maybe if he asked Botan or Keiko or even Koenma, HOPEFULLY they'd say no. Though, he should push that behind and not pursue on the matter; so he walked at a faster pace.

"I know you're excited to look for your lover, Kurama! But, I didn't know you were this excited!" snickered Yusuke. He and Kuwabara gave a hi-five to each other as they began walking in Kurama's pace, following behind.

- - -

"Are we there yet?"

"You've been asking that ever since you slapped me!" exclaimed Youko. He took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm and not rip his beautiful long silvery hair. That'd be too horrible. He'd kill everything in sight, even Kuronue for the matter!

"Are we there yet?"

Youko twitched. The hell was wrong with this woman-man-girl-thing? Who gives a fuck right now? She-he slapped him just because of that little joke! Women surely have no sense of humor at all.

Kagome kicked Youko at the back of his leg. "The fuck was that for woman!" Youko exploded.

"I could hear your stupid thoughts!"

Youko smirked at this new found fact. Maybe he could be just a tad bit evil. He paused in his thoughts. Cross tad bit out and everything would be splendid.

He began pondering oh so loudly to himself. Ideals that seem to make him smirk even more. What were his thoughts exactly? The true question may be, do you really want to know what his thoughts are? Probably you do, but BE warned. His mind is a demented, sadistic, psychotic, sickening mind that will make you explode!

His thoughts let astray, thinking and concocting the several-no millions of ways he'd torture the girl now in a male demon's body. His eyes glistened with mental images of what'd he do to her (Hiei's) body. Then, a new idea popped up. He only had made a few glances at the girl's real body, but surely, it…

"You're a fucking bastard, did you know that!" Kagome screamed. Her (Hiei's) face bright red.

"My, such foul language for a young lady-man?" Youko didn't really know what to say.

Kagome glared at him. "I… will… kill… you." She gritted those words through her teeth. Youko felt a bit afraid. You know those really frightening situations where it's like a life-death situation you're in. The fact that you'll be in severe pain. The blood gushing out and the heavy beatings you'll get. To put it simply, it's like a nightmare attacking straight out at you. And, Youko's instincts shouted "RUN!". He then ran for his dear, dear life.

- - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" a little voice called out to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru had simply been in the library, reading some of ancient histories and spells. He looked up at the little girl. "What is it, Rin?" His voice void of any emotions.

The little girl smiled and hugged the demon. "Rin met two men that wants to see Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers, Rin." Sesshoumaru mentally sighed.

"But, they told Rin their names are Hiei and Yo-…Yo-… Youko!" she exclaimed.

Slightly, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Rin, stay here while I greet them."

"Hai!"

- - -

"You're a bastard, didn't you know that?" Kagome then tried to make a kick to Youko's leg.

Youko dodged. It was like a reflex now. The way that the girl turned to man always tried to kick him ever since that joke! Though, he was glad that they reached their destinations faster than expected. They had made great progress. He never knew that he could just run from the far east into the mid west in just half a day! Especially in what level he was in.

Youko stiffened and pushed Kagome down, while taking out his rose whip blocking another whip with his own.

"It's good to see you again, Youko." Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Of course, you should be glad to see me, Sesshoumaru."

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/n: I'm tired, so blah. This is all I could type up for you people.


End file.
